More than just friends -FT Alternate Ending
by smol fry
Summary: Natsu and Lucy share a deep conversation after a long and wild night of drinking. *NOT A SPOILER*


I just want to start off by saying that I basically grew up with Fairy Tail. I started watching it when I was 16, and I'm turning 20 in August. I guess, it just helped me distract myself from all the problems I've faced, and I couldn't be happier with how it ended. I know that a lot of the fans are disappointed with no NaLu kiss but that's just not who Natsu is. He's not the romantic type. I was happy with how it ended, but for those who are not, here is a little something I cooked up. In honour of the ending, and the beginning of something brand new.

…

Year x793.

Lucy woke up with a throbbing headache due to her excessive drinking the night before. She could barely remember what happened or how she got here.

"I had to take you here because you were incapable of walking." Natsu said from Lucy's couch with Happy sitting on his shoulder snickering.

A blush crept up on her face as some memories flew back to her.

*Flashback*

 _Lucy: Natsuuuuuuuuu, I'm going homeeeeeeeee._ She waved at the front doors.

 _Natsu: Oh no you're not._ He picked her up.

 _Lucy: Natsu take me home._ She winked.

 _Natsu: That was the plan you dumbass._ He said, obviously not clueing into what she had actually meant by it.

 _On the way back to Lucy's place, her arms draped over Natsu's shoulders._

 _Lucy: Natsu you know that like, every girl wants to date you, right?_

 _Natsu: What?_

 _Lucy: Every girl that's in the guild wants to be with you cause you're so attractive and you make everyone smile._

 _Natsu: Lucy that can't be true. Even if it was, there's only one girl I want to be with. And that's-_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Do you remember our conversation yesterday while you brought me here?" Lucy looked deep into his black eyes.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Nope. Now get up, I have a job for us!"

Lucy, suddenly teary eyed smiles and walks up from her bed to Natsu. "What's wrong, Lucy? Your tummy hurt?" Happy asked, obviously hinting at some events from the night before.

"I just got so happy hearing you say that to me. If I hadn't met you and Happy in Hargeon, I never would have been able to live through any of this. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Natsu Dragneel." She hugged him as tight as she could, while he stood there completely flabbergasted. After a few moments, he gathered all his courage and said, "Lucy I have something to tell you too. Ever since that day we met, you and I have become nothing but stronger friends. Maybe at this point, we could possibly-"

She interrupted him by kissing him. She kissed him like she'd been waiting to do so since the year x784. "Natsu, yes. Let's do it." She smiled.

"What exactly is it that you want to do?" He spoke with a straight face, cheeks completely red.

"I want to move in with you."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Happy said.

Lucy laughed, while nervously waiting for Natsu's response, "That is what you wanted to say, right?"

"Um, not exactly."

A moment of sadness flickered in her heart. But then Natsu did the unthinkable. He got down on one knee and spoke the words he never thought he would, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my wife and forever best friend?"

"Natsu, I-" She cut herself off and without any further hesitation, she said, "Yes! Yes! I will!" And jumped into his arms full of excitement.

Suddenly the rest of Team Natsu came barreling into Lucy's apartment and smiling and crying tears of joy.

Erza was already beginning to plan the wedding. Since the last wedding she had heard of was Alzack and Bisca's.

Drink after drink, everyone was already so smashed in Lucy's apartment. "I have an announcement. This is something I've always wanted to do since about a year ago. Lucy, will you marry me?"

Everyone just stopped and stared at Natsu. "Natsu," Gray said, "You already proposed to her you ding bat, that's why we're all here celebrating."

"Can it, Ice- Princess."

And so began the quarrel of Natsu and Gray, and soon Erza.

"Here's to a new beginning and a new Era!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!"

.:END:.

I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think so I can add/ remove some parts!


End file.
